Statistics has greatly influenced all scientific research in the modern era. As new theories are proposed, Statistics comes to the forefront of the debate to quantify how well theory corresponds with observed information. Biologicial research is built upon such observations and modern science is built upon models (e.g., synaptic or cellular models), which closely predict such phenomena . As variability is inherent to all measurements, statistical methods are essential tools for sifting interpretive potential from observations. While many investigators are adept at identifying critical research questions and generating complex data sets, intrinsic information in data is often lost, overlooked, or misinterpreted due to limitations in either the designed experiment or the investigator's repertoire of inferential techniques. Under the Quantitative Neurobiology theme of this proposal, a Quantitative Statistics Core will be established to optimize information gleaned from numerical data by providing cutting edge statistical and analytic support to UTSA Neurobiologists during the planning and analysis of their research. The Quantitative Statistics Core supplements the research programs of SNRP-investigators with support in the form of statistical and computational expertise by drawing upon the considerable resources of the PhD program in Applied Biostatistics at UTSA. Three advanced PhD students in Applied Biostatistcs will be chosen based on background and interest to be stationed in the labs of the three SNRP-investigators. Each student will provide ongoing, individualized consultation and collaboration in experimental design and data analytic methods to the investigator's research program. This arrangement will provide Biostatistics PhD students with data for their doctoral projects and training in practical Neuroscience, in addition to adding quanititative power to the research programs of the SNRP-investigators.